The meeting
by LunaStrife99
Summary: Marcy and gumball flashback to when they met, from both point of views.


"Bubba?" I ask as I sit in his lap. "Hmm?" He says as he looks down at me smiling. "Do you remember when we met?" He laughs. "Of course honey. You don't forget the day you met the love of your life." I look down blushing. "It was over a year ago. After our dimensions grew together." He begins. I close my eyes and start to remember when I met my candy prince.  
A year prior:  
It was a dark night in Ooo. I was on my way to see Bonnie and this new guy. I have met everyone else they seem okay I guess. "Hay Bonnie. Who's the new guy?" I say as I float into her room almost tripping over the mounds of books. "I- I'm Prince Bubba Gum ball." The dorky pink guy said in an awkward tone. "Nice uh.. Crown?" I said not wanted to offend him. He was.. Kinda cute. In a dorky way.  
-Gumballs POV-  
This vampire was beautiful she had a dress on that hugged her body in all the right places. It was classy yet sexy. "What is your name?" I asked. "Marceline Abadeer The Vampire Queen." She said I a proud tone. "You can call me Marceline." I looked at her awe struck. "You okay Gumball?" She asked in a tone that said he was a freek. "Yes yes I'm fine I'm sorry." I reply quickly.  
-Marcelines POV-  
He was weird but he seemed nice. He was nothing like Marshall and not much like Bonnie. He was a little like Finn. He acted like he did around PB... Did this guy like me or something haha? That's so lame. Right? "Soooo Gumball?" I say hoping Bonnie will break the awkward silence she did. "Do you two want me to leave or something?" She said in a scartastic tone. "Uh yes." Gumball said in a quite awkward tone. "Really? Uh... Okay?" Bonnie said annoyed and shocked.  
-Gumballs POV-  
I watch as PB left the room. The vampire queen looked over at me and smiled and started to laugh. "Did you see her face?" I laughed alone with her. We talked for about an hour or so I lost track of time. Princess Bubblegum finally returned kicking us out. "Hay? You wanna get out of here?" Marceline said. "Uh.. Y-yea sure." She grabbed my arm then put her arm around my waist. "Hang on." She flew up in the air and I grabbed on to her tightly.  
-Marcelines POV-  
This little dorky guy sure wasn't used to flying. It was kinda cute. His face was in awe and terror at the same time, at least until we landded near a large tree I love to sit under. As we sat there I liked him more and more.  
He had a weird taste in music.. I mean weird for him. He liked the same kind as me. I started to play my bass sum and he hummed along with the song as I sang a little. "You have a beautiful voice." He said smiling. "T-thanks." I say feeling my face heat up. His warm hand found its way to mine. I looked st him smiling  
-Gumballs POV-  
I was doing it. I was holding her hand. This girl is amazing. She loves the same things as I do, she has a voice of a goddess. Her hair shone in the moon light. Like waves of ebony her eyes a deep navy blue. He skin a pale gray. She looked amazing. "I have to get home.. It almost dawn.. You know vampire and all." She said sounding like she didn't want to leave. "Yea its fine.. Will you meet me here tomorrow night?" I ask. "Yea! I'd love too. See you here just after dusk okay?" She says. I nodded and she floats off.. I can't help but notice that on top of everything she does have a very nicely shaped butt.  
The next week I met her under that tree every night. "Hay.. You want to go home with me tonight?" She asked casually. "Uh.. Y-yes I would ." I answer quickly.  
-Marcelines POV-  
I invited him to my home.. I wanted to watch a movie but.. Maybe a little more would be nice. As we sat and watched the movie I moved myself closer to him feeling his arm around me. Then... He kissed me. On the lips for the first time. "Gum.." He smiled "I'm sorry you just looked so.. Amazing I needed too." I hug him quickly and we watched the movie. After a while we went into my bedroom and well... You know things happened. The next morning I woke up his arms around me my head against his bare chest. "Good morning." He said in a very up beat voice. "Hay." I say in a tired tone.  
-Gumballs POV-  
Last night was.. Insanely amazing. And I got the pleasure of waking up to her asleep on my chest she looked so happy. So cute so.. Innocent. "Would you like me to make you something to eat.. I'm a great cook I promise." I say. "Haha sure I'd love something to eat." As I get up I feel her grab my arm. "Bubba? W-will you be my boyfriend?" She asked in a small voice not like her normal proud and confident tone. I look down at her and smile. "Of course Marcy." I say as I hug her and go make us something to eat.  
Present time:  
"You know.. You are still as good as you were the first time we did it.." I remark. "Oh am I?" He wraps his arms around me. "Glad I'm good for you haha." He kisses me. "You are still as beautiful as the day I first saw you." He smiled. As we kiss the movie we watched the first time he came here started to play. He wrapped us up in a blanket and we watched it together like always. "I love you my Queen. Please don't ever leave me.. I don't know where I'd be with out you." She whispered I my ear. "I love you too.. And I think I know where I'd be... And it isn't where I want to be." I say as I rub his hand.


End file.
